Kitty Love
by Arabella D
Summary: Kai is turned into a cute little kitten by none other than Dranzer. Rei is left in charge ... of Kai
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

 **Kitty Love**

 **Prologue**

A glance towards the clock showed Rei that it was already 2 o'clock in the morning. Thoughts were keeping him awake, thoughts regarding a certain silver slate haired teen sleeping an arm's length away from him..

It was much of a routine; they would go to bed at around 9:00. Kai would fall asleep first and Rei would either dose off at intervals or stay up reading a book; waiting.

What he waits for you ask? Well it seemed that Kai is chased by nightmares during the night. The first time that Rei realized what was happening, around 3 months ago, he had tried to wake Kai up but the more he had tried to shake him awake the more had Kai trashed, flailing his arms around. The last desperate attempt Rei tried was to get close enough to Kai to be able to embrace him and whisper soothing words in his ears. While locked in his unconscious world Kai was able to discern safety in those arms which held him and the voice calling softy from the nightmare and just like that he would be able to return to his peaceful sleep. Luckily Kai had yet to discover his nightly escapades. During the day Kai was the reclusive blader aloof and untouchable. At night he was just another human who needed as much comfort as the next person.

A sharp movement from Kai's side of the room told Rei that the nightmare was about to start. Without losing any more time he shifted over to Kai's bed. By the time, he was starting to mutter word in Russian which Rei couldn't decipher. Careful so as not to wake him up Rei pulled Kai up in a half-sitting position to cradle him close to his chest. In his subconscious mind Kai must have become used to the safe feel of Rei's arm because as soon he felt arms around him Kai clung to Rei as if he was his only lifeline.

"It's all right Kai" Rei whispered in the most soothing tone he would muster. As if on instinct Kai relaxed in his embrace. Usually at this point Rei would get up from Kai's bed and go to his own but Kai seemed to be pretty shaken this time and so Rei decided to stay a little longer convincing himself that he was staying just because he had Kai's best interest at heart and not because he liked it there.

Soon sleep claimed the young neko-jin. You could blame it on the early morning hours and little sleep or else the fact that Rei had Kai in his arms and so feeling safe and wrapped warm in the covers lulled him to sleep.


	2. Discovered

Chapter 1 - Discovered

 ** _Kai's POV_**

As the first rays of light hit me my consciousness started to tug at my brain. Without opening my eyes I turned my back to the light and snuggled up to my pillow. Usually I do not hesitate to get up for some early morning training before my other lazy teammates wake up but today I am feeling that much more comfortable that I wish to stay here a bit longer.

As I snuggled closer into my pillow, the bed covers around my middle seemed to tighten. At first I thought that it was just a trick of the mind but after some more minutes of lying there without moving something or should I say someone pulled me towards something solid. Did something happen the night before? But other than the nightmare that I was having nothing seemed to have happened out of the ordinary.

My eyes flew open at the realization and I was met with the view or Rei's clothed chest. His arms were chaining me to the bed; wrapped possessively around my waist and he was still sleeping peacefully. Instinctively I pushed him off the bed and he landed on the ground with a satisfying thud. He should know better than to invade my personal space like that!

 ** _Normal POV_**

Rei woke up with a thud. He didn't know how he finished on the floor and it wasn't the best of ways to get up in the morning. Grumbling he looked up to find Kai staring down at him tangled in the bed sheets. The realization that he must have passed the rest of the night next to Kai hit him full in the face and he looked away to hide the blush that was powdering his cheeks.

"What were you doing in my bed?" Kai never one to beat around the bush asked him angrily.

"I – I was just ugh … sleeping?" That actually came out better than he thought and with renewed courage Rei looked back up at Kai to see the latter's expression. What he saw wasn't much encouraging as Kai was trying to stare him through with one of his infamous death glares.

"I know that you were sleeping Kon. What I don't know is why you were sleeping in my bed!"

"I – I was just … You had another one of those nightmares this night were you would start mumbling words in Russian and trashing around in bed. When I got near you calmed down and I must have fallen asleep right where I was!"

 ** _Kai's POV_**

Horrified to be hearing that I let anyone comfort me even while unconscious and to see me during my weakest of moments I shot out of bed stumbling in the bed sheets and high tailed for the door. My mind was reeling trying to understand what really was happening; how could I be so reckless as to wake Rei up, He shouldn't know about my nightmares … What an idiot I am, I let him see my weak side the one that I would rather have kept for myself!

Without looking where I was actually going I ended up in the park and sat on the first bench I saw breathing heavily from the exertion. I must have been quite a sight with pajamas, disheveled hair and the smeared shark fin marks on my cheeks but now it was too late to think about how I looked. I wasn't going to go back to the dojo anytime soon because first I have to compose myself into my usual expressionless mask. Rei would probably be waiting for me to make me explain what the nightmares are about. He is usually like that even if I try to push him away, just like a thorn in the side!

As I moved from the bench to find somewhere more comfortable two blades flew by my face while the third embedded itself in my side making me bend double and my eyes water with the burning sensation.

Three figures emerged from the bushes right in front of me. I recognized two of them; they were Voltaire's thugs. "So we meet again Kai" The one in the middle said while retrieving their blades from the surrounding area. I was lying on the floor not being able to move as the blow had me paralyzed with pain and I couldn't come up with any smart reply. All I could do was lie there like the weak person my grandfather always blamed me to be as their blades spun around me inflicting damage and pain on everywhere they could reach.

"Your grandfather told us to give you a message Hiwatari; he said that he is tired of seeing you fooling around with those good for nothing bladers"

"Yeh, and he wanted us to teach you a lesson for all the shame you brought to the family name"

By this time my consciousness was teetering … if they don't stop they will leave me in a really bad condition one which I fear I wouldn't be able to patch myself like usual.

"Say your last prayers Hiwatari"


	3. The Change

Chapter 2 – The Change

 ** _Rei's POV_**

"Kai wait –". Damn … why does he always avoid these moments?! He didn't even let me finish what I was going to say! He even left in his pajamas!

Putting on my clothes I rushed after Kai with his coat in my hand. One of these days he is going to get sick if he keeps going out like this. Fortunately it wasn't difficult to find Kai; being a neko-jin I am much faster than any other human and I have quite a bit of stamina.

What I saw was shocking … as I got to the park and slowed down to a brisk walk I saw a figure lying on the ground with three thugs beating the living hell out of him. I was shocked to realize that that person was Kai … I wasn't aware that Kai had that much enemies. I was rooted to the spot not knowing what to do until a groan from Kai brought me back to my senses and I launched my beyblade for Driger was the only chance of salvation.

"Driger, Tiger claw attack!" At my command the legendary white tiger rose out of its beyblade with a might roar. The blinding white light emanating from Driger blinded the three attackers if only for an instant and this gave me a chance to hit one of them in a pressure point in his neck rendering him useless. The two remaining beyblades collided with Driger forcing him to back off and change strategy while the two men started to pull up their friend from where he lay on the ground.

"Tell Hiwatari that this isn't over and if you want to save your hide stay out of the story … it's none of your damn business" One of the hunks spat out while backing away

When the coast was clear I ran up to Kai. I was expecting some sort of snappy comment from Kai like "What the hell are you doing here" or even "Get lost Kon" … but he wasn't moving! His chest was slowly rising and falling and his breathing was ragged. There was blood coming out of the wound at his side and I could see cuts littering his unclothed limbs.

I panicked big time. All that I have learnt from experience flew out of the window and all I could do was shout his name and shake him that is until Driger came from behind me and suggested that I try to stop the bleeding and take him to a hospital while he would confer with Dranzer for a way to help Kai. I grimaced at that, I knew how Kai hated hospitals and wouldn't cooperate with the medical staff … but that was the only way to see to the extent of his injuries.

I called Driger back to me while tying my bandana to his wound to try and stop the bleeding. Heeding special attention to his other bruises or hidden wounds that he might have I picked him up though I must have jostled him a bit too much as he coughed up frothy blood. That's a sign of lung damage … I better hurry up to hospital. Unconsciously Kai clung to my shirt while burying his face into the crook of my neck, grimacing in the process from the pain radiating from his various wounds.

As soon as I got out of the park, I saw Tyson, Max and Kenny coming towards us and I was kind of surprised that they were already awake! My curiosity was almost immediately satiated when Tyson spotted me and bombarded me with questions.

"What happened to Kai? Is he in pain? Are you hurt as well? We heard talking this morning and then the door slamming and you two were gone then we came to search for you … Can anyone explain to me what is going on here?" He shouted in one breath. It's impressive how this kid didn't just pass out of asphyxia.

"Tyson! You should give him a chance to speak ... Duh!" the resident genius told him and so I could start my story of how we ended up here. By the time I finished the recounting of the earlier events of how Kai was attacked by those strange men in black, a bright white light started to appear from within Kai and it continued to get brighter until we had to shield our eyes. When the light dimmed we stared at the miniature half cat half Kai in my arms who stared back at us owlishly. It was the size of a five year old human with cattish ears standing on its head, whiskers, paws and a tail swishing behind its back.

Suddenly my bey started glowing and Drigger emerged looking somewhat embarrassed. "Ooops! I think Dranzer and I mistook some of the words from the spell … We only wanted to heal his wounds! Dranzer says that you should take care of him till he turns back … I must warn you that we didn't succeed to heal all his wounds, his wrist is still sprained and he still have some scratches on his back I think. Anyway better like this than unconscious in some hospital!"

With that he vanished back into my bey without giving me the chance to wrap up my mind around the information he gave me. For a few seconds we all just stared at Kai while the latter having heard what Drigger said just sat quietly in my arms looking at his paws. That is until Tyson hauled Kai over his shoulder shouting about how Kai was so helpless now in the form of a kitty and Max started pulling at Kai's cheeks yelling about his cuteness.

With a yelp of pain Kai sprung from their hands giving them a scratch each. I guess that even if now he is a cute small seeming harmless kitty Kai still have the same bad temper and attitude as before. It startled them and they dropped him with a shout of pain though I'm pretty sure that they were exaggerating. For a few heartbeats Kai's small limbs flailed in the air and then he started his fast decent to the ground. Thanks to my neko reactions I was able to catch Kai before he hit the ground and made his current injuries worse. He must still have not got accustomed to his smallish body and was moving around clumsily.

"Now don't start acting like children you three. Kai is still hurt and now that he has been somewhat changed in appearance no doubt he is cranky" I said trying to scold them … guess I'll never be as good as Kai to scold the younger three of our group!

Kai was still breathing hard and tears were threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes as he clung to my shirt as if his life depended on it. Settling him a bit better on my side, I started to hike back to the dojo.

On the way back everyone was quite and lost in thought. I wondered who those brute men were but I didn't think that it was the best idea to bring the subject up and ask Kai about it. Kai didn't move from his spot as we entered the dojo, seemingly lost in thought as well, and I headed straight to the bathroom to sort out his wounds.

Once inside I asked the youngsters to get the first aid kit while heading to the bathroom with Kai and filled half the bath with warm water. You could tell that Kai was still out of it because it took him some time to realize what was in store for him. Of course silly me; cats aren't fond of water. He sprung into action a tad bit too late. I had just enough time to pick the struggling Kai up, holding him firmly in my arms and dumping him into the bath.

"Come on Kai don't be such a baby and let me wash you properly so that I can dress your wounds." How stubborn, he was still struggling so I started to pet his hair and the fuzzy ears and he relaxed purring softly.

We spent a full twenty minutes like this and then I decided to get him out. He whimpered when cold air hit his body making him shiver. I dried and dressed him up as quickly as I could and applied the bandages. His wrist had to be splintered for I feared the worse and a thick bandage had to be put around his abdomen. By the time I was finished Kai was fast asleep. He looked just like a small child sleeping there so I tucked him in his own bed and left to see what the others were up to.


	4. Lost and Found

Chapter 3 - Lost and Found

 ** _Normal POV:_**

Back downstairs Rei found Tyson and Hilary squeaking. Who ever knew that Tyson could summon that high pitched voice! Kenny was immersed in his self-appointed task of looking up information about why Kai has been changed as such by his fiery bit-beast.

"You have to see him Hilary! He is Kai but not actually Kai. He is like a replica of the grumpy Kai but much smaller and adorable and clumsy. He's got cute little ears complete with whiskers, small paws and a tail. And he must still be Kai underneath all the adorable looks because look at what he gave us; a scratch each! Only someone with Kai's personality would be so mean to us." Tyson was saying dragging his sleeve and that of Max up to show Hilary the angry looking scratches that decorated their forearm.

"And he kept clinging to Rei on the way back as if he was his lifeline." Max chimed in wving his arms around enthusiastically.

"Where is he? I want to see him! Rei, do you know if he can speak?"

"No I don't. He's got to utter a word yet. Hilary, don't wake him up please. He is sleeping in his own bed. He was so tiered. I am pretty sure you are sensible enough to know how best to handle him." Rei had Hilary wrapped around his little finger. He always knew that Hilary is easily convinced when you praise her.

As usual Tyson started to complain that he was hungry. They had skipped breakfast with all the morning happenings. So Rei having nothing better to do complied. Hilary soon came downstairs reporting that Kai was still sleeping.

After the late lunch, Rei went up to his and Kai's shared room to check on the little neko. The others had decided to go and see a movie since they were getting bored. The first thing Rei noticed upon entering the room was the open window. A quick search of the room told Rei that the room was really empty. Without hesitation he jumped from the open window to the ground below and started to search for the little Kai.

 ** _Kai's POV_**

Consciousness started tugging at my brain and slowly I started to remember the happenings of that morning.

I was ashamed of myself. Today I let my weakness show and look where it got me. Rei got to see my pathetic self, the one thing that I strived so hard not to show to my teammates.

I cannot let them see more of this vulnerable side of mine and in this state I doubt that I can help it! I have to leave the dojo immediately. I feel betrayed by Dranzer. Why did she decide to change me so?

Looking around the room I noticed the bedroom window open so I jumped out not once looking back. Luckily it isn't taking me a long time to adjust to this new body.

I didn't know where I was heading to for I just wanted to get out of that dojo, out of Tyson's, Max's and I bet Hilary's hands and out of Kenny's experimental clutches. I passed by the park were many children were playing. Shockingly a part of me which I didn't recognize wanted to go and join them but I disregarded the feeling and continued on my way. My aim was to find refuge before night fall and stay there until I return back to normal.

It was taking me longer than usual to walk and my sense of direction must be crooked because I swear that I was walking around in circles.

The afternoon was slowly turning into evening and the evening into night. After a while I noticed some shadows following me. Turning around I saw a group of boys much bigger and nasty looking eyeing me curiously. When they noticed that I was looking at them, the biggest one of them called me over but I panicked and started running the other way.

That was a bad move for they soon caught up with me and dragged me to a darker area in the park. "So what do we have here hmm? A freak?" At this his companions started laughing and one of them poked at my kitty ears in a rather rude manner. I looked around desperately, they were so big, but there was no one to ask for help. People had left the park for it was time for dinner and I hoped against hope that Rei would realize that I had left the dojo and come to look for me.

I tried to shout out for help when I felt myself being lifted but only mews came out of my mouth. Turning me around the guy who held me earned a scratch on his nose. But that was the only damage that I could do and I was rapidly losing hope of escaping.

Then I heard it, someone calling my name. Desperately I meowed one last time before I was flung out of my captors grasp and landed on my injured hand. Tears where running down my cheeks and I wasn't able to control my pain and emotions.

"Let him go" the voice that was calling my name said.

"Why should we? He's our price. We caught him first."

"Well, I suggest you let him go if you care to leave here without any injuries. Of course if you leave the police won't have to know that you attached a small defenseless kid." Thank the gods Rei managed to convince them to leave me alone.

"Kai! Kai are you alright?" Rei asked while picking me up. I couldn't believe it! He had to save me twice in one day! I was so relieved that I wanted to hug him tight; who knows what would have happened to me if he hadn't come in time, but I didn't and this time it had nothing to do with my pride. My wrist was hurting a lot, I couldn't speak 'human' language to express my happiness and tears kept running down my face.

The only thing I said was a stupid "Meow". Though he seemed to know what I wanted to do because wordlessly he hugged me close to his chest and carried me back home.

 ** _Rei's POV_**

When I saw those tugs picking Kai roughly, my heart went cold. How dare they pick on a defenseless kitten? I quickly intervened and luckily they didn't want to get into a lot of trouble.

After they left I crouched near the shaking Kai, who meowed once, and brought him up to my chest hugging him tight not wanting to let him go. For some reason I was sure that he wanted to be comforted. Kai kept sobbing the whole way home and I wondered if they had severely hurt him or if he was sobbing because of the scare. Once in our room again, I tried to pry his hand away from his body but he didn't let me. "Come on Kai I only want to help you. You'll see that after I see your hand it will stop hurting!" At this he stared at me as if trying to see if I was lying but then he relinquished his hand. I wasn't sure of what to do about it so I just rubbed some lotion and splinted it again.

All the time Kai watched me with great attention meowing a little only when I tugged a bit too hard on his arm. "Now I want you to promise me that you wouldn't escape like that again. You were lucky that I heard your cry for help …" I watched as he hesitantly nodded. Then I took him in my arms and went downstairs to watch some TV. Suddenly his stomach started to grumble and I was reminded that Kai hadn't eaten anything all day! When I looked down at him it was to see his eyes widened and a blush covering his kittenish cheeks. Seeing my grin across my features Kai's blush intensified and with a tiny meow as if to tell me 'what are you laughing at' he buried his head in my shirt.

After a small snack it didn't take long for Kai to sleep but I didn't want to take him upstairs and leave him alone for fear that he might try to escape again. So I kept him with me till the others came home.

When we went up I placed Kai in his own bed and tucked him in hoping that I haven't woken him up in the process. As I climbed in my own bed and prepared for sleep, another presence made itself known by the scratching at the bedspread. Must have moved Kai a bit roughly for he was awake and trying to climb in my bed. I was perplexed that he was looking for comfort as I scooped him up and covered him with my bed sheets. He just cuddled close to me and started purring softly.


	5. Picnic

Chapter 4 - Picnic

 **Normal POV**

Morning found both Kai and Rei cuddled together. It was quite a surprise when Max when to see why they weren't up yet. Who would ever have told him that Kai wouldn't object to human contact! Rei being ever so alert looked up as the door opened.

"Is something wrong Max?" he asked sleepily and curious as to why the hyper active boy was already up.

"No I was just curious as to why you aren't up yet. You know it is already 9:00 and usually by now we would be up and training." Max said strolling to the edge bed and sitting down.

"I think that we'd better skip training today. Kai wouldn't be able to train us and even though we can train on our own, I don't wish to leave him here all by himself in case something happens. And to tell the truth I think he deserves some more sleep. Yesterday had been quite a long day for the poor kitten."

"You're probably right. I hope that Kai wouldn't be mad at us for slacking afterwards. I'll go and tell the others. Tyson will be ecstatic to hear that!" Max said on the way out of Rei's ans Kai's bedroom. When he reached the door he stopped and turned to stare at Rei.

"And Rei, I think that you're quite enjoying the close contact with Kai, ne! And yes I know you like Kai more than a friend! See you later Rei and enjoy this while you can." Max said in a rush slamming the door behind him and leaving Rei with his mouth hanging open staring after his hyperactive friend. Kai started to stir with the entire ruckus caused.

On the way out, Max met Kenny and told him that they were free for the day. "Why don't we organize a picnic?" asked Kenny "It wouldn't take much time to prepare and if we tell Tyson's granddad it would be done in no time."

"Sounds like an idea to me. You go tell Rei and I'll tell Tyson" decided Max.

In less than an hour they were all packed and ready to leave. They hopped into the van, buckled their seatbelts and gripped their tightly to their seats, Rei holding Kai oh so tightly in his arms. Gramps was driving and it seemed that curbs and corners didn't exist for the old man who would just speed over. Fortunately they arrived at their destination without major injuries.

Gramps soon had a fire going. Tyson on other hand didn't heed any attention to the rest of the team and proceeded to stuff his face with the sandwiches. Seeing this Kai closed in on said blader with all the skill and stealth of a cat and dug his claws in the tender flesh of Tyson's legs. Rei having seen this quickly grabbed Kai out of the way before Tyson stepped back with a yelp. He turned around furious and pointed an accusing finger at Kai shouting at him in the process. Kai being safely in Rei's possession and knowing that Tyson wouldn't dare to touch him there just sniffed the air while the rest of their friends doubled over with laughter, congratulating Kai and leaving Tyson to swear and rub his leg.

After lunch Max decided that a beybattle was in order and Tyson promptly agreed. Rei wanting some peace and quiet just laid down for a cat nap and pulled Kai to sit on his chest. Kai just looked on longingly at the spinning blades. "You know that when you change back to normal you'll be able to beyblade again don't you? It's only temporarily that Dranzer changed your form" Rei said fondling with his ears. Sighing Kai curled up on Rei's stomach for his nap.

At some point in time both Max and Tyson got tired of beyblading and decided to go for a stroll leaving the others in peace to enjoy the sun. It didn't last long for Tyson and Max to return to the picnic site as enthusiastic as ever with a stray dog by their side. When the dog saw Kai; thinking him a cat, it zoomed over. Startled Kai ran towards a nearby tree leaving Rei to sit up slowly looking around in confusion. The dog being a little slow crashed into Rei first then getting its bearings back it when after Kai. By this time Kai was dangling from the tree by his good hand and was quickly losing his grip. Max and Tyson were laughing their heads off sprawled on the floor.

Suddenly Hilary and Rei sprang into action. The former started to hit the two boys upside the head and shouting while Rei quickly climbed on the branch above Kai and pulled the poor boy up to him. Kai was breathing so hard he felt as if his lungs were going to burst, sniffling a little and willing himself not to cry in front of the others. He hugged Rei close meowing as if thanking him over and over again.

"Why Tyson?" barked Hilary. "Look you scared poor Kai and if that dog had caught up with him, he would have been badly hurt. Don't you ever think of the consequences before you do something?"

"Oh come on Hilary. I wanted to get Kai back for hurting me earlier and nothing happened to him. Look he is taking the opportunity to let Rei cuddle him the little sneak!"

"Tyson if you don't remove this dog now … Jeez, your father should have named you Master Trouble" came Rei's voice from the tree.

It was quite a feat for the bladers and gramps to try and move the dog from under the tree in fact they didn't succeed to move her at all. Rei was stuffed of waiting so he bid Kai stay on the branch without moving so he would go help the others. Hesitantly Kai relinquished his grip from Rei's shirt and when to stand near the tree trunk instead. Only when Rei jumped down to a crouch in front of the dog hissing and spitting all the way as if in warning did the dog go on its way with the tail between its legs. The others were stupefied to say in the least with a look of 'explain please' on their faces. "You know that I'm a neko-jin. It's not the first time that a dog tried to bite me" Shrugging as if was the most normal of things to do Rei said as a way of explanation while getting Kai back safely in his arms.

"Great" Tyson said being the first one to recover from his stupor. "After that I think that an ice-cream is in order. Hurry up I saw a vendor over there."

And so they finished their day at the park eating ice-cream. They bought one each, even Kai who was given the cone to hold between his paws. He was so eager to eat ice cream! It was one of the things that he wasn't allowed to do as young and in his enthusiasm and slack grip on the cone due to the paws he smeared it all over his face.

"Look how cute he looks like that!" Hilary cooed.

"Yeah man, I'm never going to be able to keep a straight face around him now when he starts ordering me around. What with remembering what a mess he made of the ice cream!" Tyson said crackling with laughter.

Out of one of the bags Hilary pulled out a camera calling Kai's name to look at her to catch him unaware.

Rei shook his head at their antics while picking Kai up, wiping his paws and hands clean and feeding him the rest of the ice-cream. On their way home Tyson, Max and Kai fell asleep as the days' events were too much for them leaving the rest to clear the things up when they got back to the dojo.

They woke up just to do the bare necessities and returned to their sleep.


	6. Rainy Day

Chapter 5 – Rainy Day

 **Normal POV**

Several days had passed from that day at the picnic. The weather outside was cloudy so the bladebreakers decided to stay in and dedicate the day to their own personal things. Hilary was currently making both Max and Tyson clear their respective bedrooms because it seemed as if a bomb exploded. Kenny was upgrading Dragoon and Draciel while gramps was training kendo as usual. Rei was in his room meditating with Kai slumbering on the bed

 **Rei's POV**

The past five days passed really quickly. I am starting to wonder when the spell that Dranzer worked is going to let up. Kai's wrist is almost healed and he had stopped protecting it as in the beginning.

It's really nice to have some peace and quiet at last. What with Tyson running after Kai at every turn with that blasted camera we didn't have much of that. Though to tell the truth I'll probably ask Tyson to make me a copy of all those photos. God knows Kai isn't going to get into the same adorable situations again!

With the passing of time Kai is acquiring more kittenish habits. It started in a subtle way. Like the time when Hilary was knitting by the fire with a ball of yarn sitting by her feet. We all could see that he was struggling to do nothing but the cat inside took over and he pounced on the yarn. To make matters worse when Max and Tyson saw this, they tied a ribbon around his tail. Needless to say Kai started to spin to try to get it off but try as he might he couldn't get to it and just managed to get tangled in the yarn. We can say the Hilary wasn't impressed as he ruined the blanket she was trying to make.

Or else there was the time when he heard a bird and his cat instincts kicked in. He went after it climbing to the top most branches. Needless to say he didn't catch it but managed to get stuck for he was afraid to come back down. By the time I was already panicking when I couldn't find him and so went to ask the others for help when we heard a pitiful meow coming from outside. He almost gave me a heart attack when I saw him up there clinging for dear life. Amongst camera flashes and the like I went to fetch Kai. He got told off that day by Hilary and I'm pretty sure that if she didn't do it I would have! That time he ended up sulking for being shouted at. Who could imagine that Kai knew how to sulk! He looked so cute and adorable.

Then last time we were all in the kitchen talking. I was making some dough for dinner and Kai was sitting on the kitchen table next to me. He started pawing the flour I had piled up in a corner. It must have been the texture for he was so lost pawing at it that he didn't realize that Kenny had taken hold of the camera. With the sound of the flash he was startled and lost his balance ending up face first into the flour. Kai wasn't very happy about it what with the extra bath he had to have.

Yesterday we went to the beach. The weather was fabulous. Obviously Kai being part cat didn't want to get wet and he got distracted looking warily at some kids playing nearby. Max came sneaking behind, caught Kai around the waist and started hauling him across the beach to the water. Kai was trashing in his arms looking at me pleadingly. Taking pity on him I picked him up a little more graciously and made my way to the water's edge much to the others glee and Kai's disgruntlement. "You know that I can't leave you alone on the beach neko-chan" I said trying hard not to laugh. Poor Kai still ended up getting wet from Max and Tyson's rough water games.

This brings us to today and the lousy weather. My sensitive hearing pick up the sound of thunder from far and I think that even Kai did for he stirred in his sleep. Rain started to pour from the dark clouds above and I got up to close the window when a loud thunder shook the house and the lights went out.

Kai was startled from his sleep, startled so much that before the blink of an eye I had an armful of Kai trembling in my hands. "Don't worry Kai the thunder cannot hurt from here."

Just great an evening in pitch black darkness isn't my idea of how to spend the evening. We all gathered in the sitting room were gramps blindly lit the fireplace. It gave a nice soft glow and we all took seats around the fire. The others decided that I should read them a story; they claimed that I had enough light and was given Max's puppyish look and Kai's sweet pout. I had Kai sit in my lap while I placed myself the nearest possible to the fire and opened the book that Tyson's gave me which was a fairytale. I almost sweat-dropped at the girlish story he chose.

By the time I finished reading the story, they were all snoozing peacefully, the bunch of children that they are, so I woke them up to go to bed. It was still raining hard and sometimes thunder could be heard making Kai snuggle more than usual in a way which comforted him. Soon sleep claimed me.

At 1, I woke up feeling strange and somewhat cold. Kai was gone. I was already starting to panic for fear that something bad has happened so I headed for the living room. The fireplace was still going as was the rain. And there on the couch sitting in front of the fireplace thinking was none other than Kai. I mean the Kai we knew before, the ruthless youth not the neko we became accustomed to over the past few days.

At first I hesitated not knowing what to do but curiosity got the better of me as usual and I went to sit near Kai. He didn't seem angry with me or anything. "Kai?" I kind of asked trying to break the trance in which he had fallen into.

At the sound of his name being called he looked up "You're back to normal … are you feeling good? …" When I saw the look on his face, I stopped mid-sentence. Now he did look angry. Without looking back, he rose from the couch and went back to our room. I felt somewhat hurt by his reaction for I had gone out of my way to help him. I don't want his thanks or anything but if he could just open up a little and say whatever is on his mind it would be much better than just going off and be by himself.

I didn't return to bed even though it was way too early. I couldn't … so I took naps on the couch even though it wasn't the most comfortable couch in the world. Maybe if I give him space to think on past events he'll talk to me. At 6:00 I started to prepare breakfast and soon it was time for the others to wake up. As if on cue, Tyson sprang out from the door shouting for food with Max and Kenny following behind. I informed them that Kai was back to normal and told them to behave.

As I started eating my breakfast Kai came in and took his usual seat. "You should be happier Kai now that you're not a little neko anymore" Tyson said with his mouth full sprinkling food as if it were holy water.

"Yeah Kai welcome back" said Max all but shouting already hyper with all the sugar in his tea and cereal.

"Hn. If I were you I'll shut my mouth Tyson if you don't want to spend the day without any food" I heard our captain say. During this ruckus I had slipped out of the kitchen. I was tired; the couch isn't that comfortable after all and a cat nap would be in order. I just hope that Kai won't kill the two trouble makers. After some time I heard the backdoor close and all was quite as I drifted in the land of dreams.

 **Kai's POV**

I woke up with a start. After staying in the same positions for a few more minutes I realized that I was being cuddled to Rei. My face started to heat up. He had his arm around my waist and my face was pressed into his neck. I shot out of bed; luckily without waking him and headed for the living room. Things started coming back to me from the past few days and all I could do was sit down and take it all in; wondering what the others would think of me now.

"Kai?" I was startled out of my thoughts when Rei called my name. He managed to sit next to me without my noticing and started firing questions. All I could do at first was stare blankly at him. Then all of a sudden my temper started rising. My anger wasn't directed at him really but more to the way I acted in this past week. I was ashamed and mad at myself for acting too depended on Rei; on showing how weak I really am.

Rei's smile fell from his face. I wished to tell him something nice, maybe thank him but the words where stuck in my throat. His expression was crushed and not wanting to cause any more damage I turned and left to bed.

It would have been better if I went for a walk for I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning in bed. My mind was replaying the past week and I kept thinking what my grandfather would have thought had he seen me like that. After all it was because of him that I ended up changed into a kitten.

At around 6:30 I gave up on sleep; got up showered and decided to go downstairs and face the heard. It was useless to keep postponing meeting them again and of course it was Tyson who opened his mouth full of food first. I wasn't in the mood to deal with them. At one point Rei got up and left the room leaving me at the mercy of the trio so after a while I got up and went out for a much needed walk leaving the rest to speculate.


	7. Dear Diary

Chapter 6 – Dear Diary

 **Tyson's POV**

Dear Diary,

I've never thought I'd see the day when Kai would be dominated by anyone. You know how he is; one glare could have been enough to scare the bravest enemy that could have ever crossed his path. Boy was I wrong! About an hour ago I was wondered to the kitchen to fetch something to eat; you know me growing up requires a lot of energy. I heard two people talking in hushed tones. The door was partially closed and being the curious boy I am while at the same time not wanting to disturb anyone, I peeped in without making the sightless noise.

From where I stood I could clearly see Kai's and Rei's profile who were facing each other; Kai in his signature pose slightly resting against the table while Rei in the same casual position but resting against the counter. I couldn't make out what they were saying but Kai must have said something which triggered a reaction out of the other boy for the neko-jin's eyes narrowed and in less than a heartbeat he had Kai hoisted in a sitting position on the table while he got himself comfortable in between our captains' legs and was proceeding to ravish him. I continued to watch fascinated at the way in which our resident cat who seemed the submissive type (Note to self: change perspective about the two seniors of our group) had successfully shut Kai up and reduced him to a moaning heap.

Rei's hands were roaming Kai's body, burying themselves in Kai's hair, slipping under his shirt and caressing his thighs to settle themselves around his back where he supported Kai's back as he leaned further onto Kai. After the initial shock Kai's hands started to slide upwards and I started to think the worse. Surely he would push Rei away and proceed to hurt him badly for having ever dared to invade his personal space and hey I started to move forward because I care for my friends' life but right then, Kai proved me wrong yet again. His hands wound up around, dare I say it then, his _koi's_ neck and brought them yet closer together if that was even possible. Call me a pervert but I felt glued to the spot and couldn't take my eyes off of them!

Their lips moved in deep synchrony against each other probing and searching and it seemed as if Rei was actually exploring his new territory. I swear, I've never thought that I'll be able to see Kai like this, totally lost in the moment that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Usually he would have known that I was there but … I think I'm still under shock.

After a good fifteen minutes of intense kissing on their part and staring on my part, they broke apart. Apparently oxygen became a priority for they were both breathing heavily after having starved their lungs.

The looks they were giving each other made it more realistic for me to believe that that kiss really took place and wasn't just fruit of my imagination. Rei was eying Kai hungrily the way that a predator looks at its prey before pouncing. His eyes roamed over the others' body occasionally lingering on the swollen lips and finally locking themselves with those of Kai's. Kai looked bewildered to say at least. The look he was giving was one of shock to have responded to the others' kiss like that, with abandon, and one couldn't fail to notice the look of panic on his face. Regardless you could also see lust and happiness he was directing at Rei.

None of them moved. Kai's hands had slipped from around Rei's neck and were resting in his lap. He was looking up to Rei from where he sat and then said something else to which Rei nodded and replied. Then to yet my utmost surprise Kai made the first move towards human contact and reached for Rei's hands, looked at the way they joined together and looked back up to his new found lover who pulled him near for a hug and a peck on the lips.

Not wanting to eavesdrop on them more than I had already I made my way back to my room to write this big event in my diary. We should declare today as a national holiday, the day in which Kai let somebody near him when he was totally conscious of what he was doing. I don't think that Max and Kenny would believe me if I tell them what happened, or maybe not because they were well aware of Rei's attraction towards our captain.

Your friend,

Tyson

 **Kai's POV**

Dear Diary,

Earlier today I went for my 'usual' walk to escape from the dumb trio that Rei left me in the kitchen with. It felt like ages since I did this last. Rei was nowhere to be seen; knowing him he probably when to catch up on sleep seeing as I disturbed his night. It took me three hours to return back to the dojo and I came back this early because it seemed about to rain. I didn't want to catch a cold and have Rei pinning on me for the whole week because I caught a cold… or maybe not seeing that I acted like a jerk earlier on. To avoid the others and their stupid questions, I entered from the back door which leads to the kitchen and to my surprise Rei was there leaning against the counter sipping something from his mug, most likely for it to be green tea.

"I was coming to look for you" he said and it was then that I noticed that on the bench top there was an umbrella.

"Hn. I'm capable to look after myself." I replied. Rei looked taken aback by the tone I used and I admit that I was sorry for using it. After all he was the one who looked after me when I was incapable of doing so myself. At that moment it dawned to me that I haven't yet thanked Rei for his time and attention. "I … I wanted to thank you … for … you know …"

"It's ok Kai. I hope that in the last few days you had gotten over the fact that who asks for help isn't weak".

I was baffled. He was seeing right through me and understood one of the reasons why I had never asked help. But I couldn't promise something that big, I wasn't sure if I could keep that promise. "I can't promise that which I know I'll never be able to keep. My upbringing in the abbey saw to it. I should never ask for help, never need anyone else to stand by me and what needs to be done I should be able to do by myself. You can never rely on others to do what you cannot do. They'll just let you down. Why would you care anyway?" I asked arrogantly with maybe just a little hint of curiosity lacing my voice. This conversation was making me feel uncomfortable and I wanted to just be alone. Even Rei was making me feel on edge. It's already bad that I'm warming up to Rei. He managed to weed his way in my heart.

I swear I didn't see it coming, his eyes changed and the next thing I knew was that I was sitting on the table and he was kissing me, hands roaming all over. I didn't know what to do at first but then having half processed what was happening in my mind, I responded to the kiss. I don't exactly know how to express myself and why I actually responded but I was compelled to. I'm not very good with describing my emotions but it felt wonderful and I felt whole and loved; like I mattered to someone. Even just thinking about it I can feel my heart beating faster and my cheeks growing hot. Just like a school girl with a crush.

Rei pulled back a little though I could see that he was still hungry for more. That much was visible in his eyes and then it hit me, this was why Rei cared so much. He felt something deeper than just friendship.

I was somewhat afraid. My mind felt numb with foreign feelings and questions of how and why where threating to spill from my lips.

"Where does this take us?" I asked him still a bit breathless. Rei just looked at me affectionately and said that it was up to me to decide what I wanted it to be. Seemed as if he didn't want to scare me and I don't blame him for I'm very skittish with my emotions. What if something happens? I have very few friends as it is and I don't want to lose them just because I made the wrong decision, especially Rei.

"Don't you think that I'm too weak?" I whispered not really wanting to hear the answer seeing as to how I acted this past week. Rei started smiling. I will never forget the words he uttered next.

"Not weak, you are many things but not weak. You are the strongest blader in our team; the one all the team looks up to. Many times I wonder how you do it to keep us in line when we do nothing but invent trouble at every chance we get. You encourage us and we trust you. We always turn to you when we have a problem because you know how to listen and give good advice. You are our friend Kai. We wouldn't rely on you this much you if we thought you were weak." His words left me floored and speechless.

Then on a whim I took his hand in mine, they fit perfectly, and when I looked at him he seemed to understand that I was willing take the plunge.

He pulled me in for a hug and a peck on the lips and I realized that I had been accepted by someone for who I really was and not because of my potential to become something; a tool for others to use. To my embarrassment, tears started to leak from the corners of my eyes and I looked away from Rei in shame burying my face in his shirt in the process to prevent him from seeing me crying yet again. Rei must have realized what was happening for to my amazement he picked me up, carried me to the sofa, sat down and plopped his feet up with me in his lap all the while hugging me tighter.

He pulled me away a bit, just enough for him to see my face, made me look at him, kissed the trail which my tears left behind and said "Everything will be fine, you'll see". After that I was awarded with one of his dazzling smiles. I felt like a little child who had been given the key to a room full of sweets and as content as I'll ever be I settled back in his embrace feeling secured. To my joy he didn't let go but just held me tighter.

Kai


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **Rei's POV**

Dear Diary,

It has been a month since the incident and a little less since Kai and I got together. Thank the deities that nothing as drastic has happened since and I quite hope that it will remain this way.

This unfortunately doesn't mean that those two maniacs of Boris and Voltaire have stopped scheming and chasing after Kai and I'm so positive about this because I've seen their men quite a few times lurking in the shadows. Mr. Dickenson was also informed and we are and all are on high alert so I'm pretty sure that they won't try anything stupid for now.

Anyways going back to us, I have some suspicion as to how much of an accident it was on behalf of Dranzer and Driger that changed Kai into a cat. As it happened, last time during training, Tyson started to whine and say how he would pay to know what the bit-beasts did to change Kai because he was better off without training. I could hear Driger sniggering in my mind. When asked why and what really happened he started spluttering, chocking on the very air he was breathing trying to come up with a plausible answer.

Kai didn't lose all his kittenish antics when he 'changed' to normal for he still loves to cuddle up to me and if caught off guard I would hear him purr. He is really shy when we are alone and this is something that I wasn't expecting of Kai which is really sweet all the same.

To Kai's great frustration Tyson sent some of the photos he took to Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys together with a letter which he and Max wrote explaining all that had happened. They insisted that as Kai' friends they should be let in on what was happening in Kai's life. The instant he got the post, Tala phoned at the dojo crackling with laughter congratulating Kai how much it suited him to be the kitty cat and said something more in Russian which I presumed was something somewhat perverted because Kai blushed and instantly hang up. It didn't sit well with Tala though for he phoned again and we talked for hours, hanging up with the prospect of seeing the Russians soon since they were coming to Japan and would be staying with us.

It took me quite some time to smooth Kai's feathers that day … but lucky me, I knew which buttons to push. We took to sleeping in the same bed because both of us had gotten used to the other during the 'neko' period. Also the nightmares seem to have ceased and only on rare occasions is Kai tormented by one. He says that it is because we are sleeping together and he now feels safe.

We, in our relationship, are moving with tiny steps. I don't want to scare him away now that I breached those walls and conquered his trust! Also I was quite awed by the others reactions. They took it in stride especially Max and Hilary. Tyson kept boasting that he knew about our relationship from the start. Kenny always moves a bit away when he sees us holding hands. It could be two things: either that he's shy about the prospect of having us under the same roof or else he tries to give us space for more time together. But enough of that, I'm happy with them excepting us as we are; without asking too much questions of what, how and what ifs.

For now life is going smoother than I ever expected it could, and I hope that it will remain as thus. I love Kai to bits!

Rei


End file.
